shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jars
Jars is slash ship between Jack Percival Archer and Dr. Lars Reginald Douglas from the Criminal Case fandom. Canon Hailing from Melbourne, Australia, Lars is 45 years old and worked as a scientist prior to his tenure in the Bureau. He has graying blond hair and stubble. He wears a lab coat, whose sleeves are rolled. Underneath the lab coat, he wears a black "LONE ROSES" T-shirt. He is also seen donning a pair of glasses over his green eyes and wears a gold ring on his left finger. Lars is known to daydream and joke around habitually and he is visibly lazy. Lars was married to Angela Douglas before she was incriminated as a SOMBRA mole in In Plain Sight. He has triplet daughters: April, May, and June Douglas. Additionally, it is known that he is allergic to peanuts. Hailing from Los Angeles, United States and 27 years of age, Jack has light brown quiff hair and brown eyes. He wears his everyday blue button-up shirt with striped collars. He is also normally seen wearing his typical orange-tinted sunglasses and carries a brown jacket over his shoulder. He has a charming figure, but he can be sneaky and sometimes overconfident. Per his suspect appearance during the events of In Plain Sight, Jack takes painkillers and eats W&W's candies. O Deadly Night After the team clinched a few leads, Lars called to reveal that he was stuck in Nick Kringle's chimney and the fire was lit. The player, Jack, and Angela rushed over to the victim’s house and rescued Lars, who was covered in soot. With the forensics expert then safe, he went back to headquarters with Angela while Jack and the player continued their investigation. After the killer was revealed to be Asal Hawaa, Jack and the player helped Lars prepare for the Bureau’s Christmas party. He asked them to go to bartender Dominika Snegurochka for her famous eggnog recipe. Unfortunately, Dominika was unwilling to give the recipe to them since it was her grandmother’s recipe. She told the team that they would have to find it themselves. Jack found a bowl of creamy liquid, and the player took a sample of the liquid to Lars, who, with the player’s help, confirmed that it was the recipe he was looking for. The Christmas party then went underway at the Bureau’s headquarters. Lars was revealed to be Jack’s Secret Santa, and Jack received a sweater. Angela got her husband a matryoshka doll that resembled the latter. Plagued by Death A mysterious deadly epidemic had started taking lives in the city of Bangalore, and Angela and Lars' help was required. Both of them worked for hours to find a cure and were seen exhausted from the work, but in the middle of the investigation, Lars also got infected and had to be sent to the infirmary. After Ayush Patil was arrested for the murder of Sunil Dhudwar and for starting the epidemic in Bangalore, Angela and the player wanted to focus on creating a cure to prevent Lars from dying the next morning. They headed to Bangalore University since the victim had started the research about the virus with the help of Shweta Noorani, the Head of the Science Department. There, they found a broken blood vial and took a sample of it, which Angela took to the laboratory with the hope of being able to create a cure. The blood belonged to an immune person, which was an important step in the quest for the cure, but still was not enough for the antidote to be made. Angela and the player decided to speak with Noorani as she had important information about a possible cure, which had not been shared with them before. When being interrogated, Noorani said she had been testing the information to reach clear conclusions before sharing it. She also said she was looking for a plant called Gloriosa superba, which could be useful for the cure creation. Angela and the player went to the Botanical Gardens to look for it and found a plant in a pot. They compared the plant on the database and found out it was, in fact, a Gloriosa superba. With the plant and new information on her hands, Angela took the plant to the laboratory to see if she could finally create the cure. Later, Angela managed to create a cure and successfully used it on Lars, saving his life. When Jack heard the news, he hugged Lars. That was one of many physical contacts between the two. Murder, He Wrote Lars returned to the Bureau in Argentina, although in a worse state than before. He was seen getting drunk on wine throughout the second chapter of the case, prompting Jack to explain the details of his analysis on the weapon used to kill Ernesto Cárpena. Later, Lars came to Michelle and the player and said that he did not need to live anymore as living with the pain of losing his wife was hard. He put a kitchen knife to his throat until Jack came and convinced him to drop the knife, saying that everyone (including his kids) were there for him, which prompted Lars to break down and weep. He then went on to leave Michelle and the player alone to continue their investigation, sleeping throughout the third chapter and the Additional Investigation. Once he sobered up, Lars said that telling his children that Angela was gone was going to be painful and that he had scheduled appointments with Marina to help him get back in shape. Double Trouble After arresting Niilo Virtanen's killer, Jack wanted them to check up on Lars, who had not visited him yet. They searched the chalet, and found a lyric sheet, which according to Marina, was written by Lars. This meant he finally turned over a new leaf after Angela's betrayal. She decided to speak with him to see if he is repressing his emotions. He was embarrassed at them finding the sheet, thinking the song was not good enough for Jack. Instead of the song, Lars decided to go and visit him, after Marina told him that Jack was asking why he had not visited him yet. The lyrics of the song remain unconfirmed, though many are positive that it was a love song. The Darkest Hour After Angela returned to the Bureau to place a bomb in their breakroom, Lars said that he did not want to see her even though he had changed a lot since her arrest. Later, while trying to ensure Jack and the player were alright, Lars encountered Angela, who said that she did not dare harm him nor the triplets. During the interrogation, Lars expressed disgust at Angela's comment on Dupont's death and that he firmly believed that Angela was no longer the person he fell in love with before. Even after Angela admitted that she still loved him despite her allegiance to SOMBRA, he told her that she would not get near their children before he bade farewell to her for the final time. In the event that followed, while talking about the friendships that were made, Jack and Lars hold hands, and talk about their friendship. This is considered one of the greatest Jars moments in game. Fanon Fandom